Cassana
| formerhomes = | race = Human | occupation = | class2e = | refs2e = | sex = Female | age = | alignment2e = Neutral evil | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1357 | deathnotes = (Killed by her staff of power) | destroyed = | destroyednotes = }} Cassana was an evil wizard who masterminded the creation of Alias for her own ends. Description Like Alias, Cassana was 5 ft 10 in (1.8 m) tall with reddish-blonde hair, which lacked the luster of Alias', had green eyes and high cheekbones. Her features were similar in nearly every way to Alias' but are much more cold and cruel. Personality The wizard was thoroughly evil and had a compulsive need to dominate others as well as a love of tormenting those under her thumb for her own amusement. History Cassana's story began several centuries before the events that would lead up to the creation of Alias. Early in her career she met and fell madly in love with the wizard Zrie Prakis but events split them up and many years would pass before they met once more. However, by that time, they had both become powerful, vain, hateful practitioners of The Art. A competition of sorts arose between the two mages to see who had become stronger, with Cassana coming out on top and Zrie dying. Regardless, Cassana's sanity was in question. The fact that she was able to callously destroy someone she so held dear and the fact that she kept the remains of her deceased lover at her bedside until she was able to complete the ritual to bring him back as a lich has shed much credibility to these doubts. In addition to this, she used a magical wand to keep her former lover in check, and thus he was transformed into a tool beholden entirely to her own desires. As she exhibited her need to control others by enslaving her now undead lover, so to did she exert this need for control in the creation of Alias, or "The Puppet" as she called her, making Alias an exact clone of herself in physical appearance. Yet, this would prove Cassana's downfall when the Nameless Bard betrayed Cassana and aided his "newborn daughter" and the saurial Dragonbait when they were completing the part of the creation process which would fully bind Alias to their will. After Alias and her allies defeated Cassana's plans as well as those of the assassin guild, the Fire Knives and the revival of the god Moander with the help of the atypical yet typical red dragon Mist hai Draco, Cassana recaptured Alias, attempting to destroy her free will once and for all. However Dragonbait successfully destroyed Cassana's hold over Alias. Her wand that she used to control Zrie was also destroyed, which led to Zrie's destruction as well. With this, Cassana was defeated in battle by Alias and her allies when she broke Cassana's staff of power, ultimately destroying her. Appendix Appearances *''Azure Bonds'' References Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Inhabitants of neutral evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of Westgate Category:Inhabitants of the Dragon Coast Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril